What's Going On
by chaerina3794
Summary: Aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Dalam sehari aku baik-baik saja. Dalam sebulan, aku akan melupakan semuanya. Dua bulan, dan kemudian setahun berlalu tapi aku masih tak bisa melupakannya. Sekarang aku berharap bisa menghentikannya. Apakah dia terluka sepertiku? WONKYU, HAEHYUK


Whats Going On

Tittle : Whats going on

Cast : WonKyu, HaeHyuk

Genre : Drama, Hurt

Rated : M

Warning : NC, BL, abal, typo(s), aneh, OOC, DLDR

Disclaimer : Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, tetapi ff ini seratus persen milik author

Summary : Aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Dalam sehari aku baik-baik saja. Dalam sebulan, aku akan melupakan semuanya. Dua bulan, dan kemudian setahun berlalu tapi aku masih tak bisa melupakannya. Sekarang aku berharap bisa menghentikannya. Apakah dia terluka sepertiku?

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Lagi-lagi kaki ku membawaku pergi ke tempat ini, tempat yang paling tak aku sukai. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya, merindukan kekasihku. Disinilah aku sekarang, aku sedang berkunjung ke rumah kekasihku atau lebih tepatnya tempat peristirahatan terakhir kekasihku.

"Apakah hyung merindukanku? Aku juga merindukanmu hyung." Tak ada jawaban maupun tanggapan darinya. Apa ia masih saja mengantuk? Mengapa ia sangat betah berada di tempat sepi seperti ini?

"Hyung, ayo pergi dari sini! Disini sangat menyeramkan hyung." Masih tak ada tanggapan darinya. Apa ia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan meninggalkan hyung lagi disini sendirian." Aku pun bangkit dan pergi dari tempat tinggal kekasihku.

Inilah aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Kalian boleh menganggapku gila, itu terserah kalian semua. Yang jelas aku hanya kesepian, aku sangat merindukannya. Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendirian hyung? Bukankah kau sudah berkali-kali berjanji padaku kalau kau akan terus berada disisiku dan menjagaku?

.

.

Aku membaca kembali semua surat-surat yang pernah kau berikan padaku dulu hyung. Tanpa aku sadari air mataku terus mengalir dengan sendirinya saat mengenang masa lalu saat kita bersama dulu. Masih teringat secara jelas semua senyum yang kau berikan hanya untukku hyung. Tapi kenapa kau harus pergi? Kenapa tak mengajakku hyung?

.

.

Lagi, aku tersenyum dengan sendirinya mengingat semua yang pernah kita lakukan bersama. Biarlah orang lain berpikir aku sudah gila, yang jelas aku gila karenamu hyung. Tak peduli orang lain, aku hanya ingin kau terus berada disampingku karena aku memang tak membutuhkan yang lainnya.

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat dimana kau pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya hyung.

"Donghae hyung? Sedang apa kau disini?" sepertinya Donghae hyung masih marah padaku. Tapi kecelakaan ini bukan salahku, akupun tak ingin ini semua terjadi.

"Hae hyung, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku juga tak ingin Swon hyung pergi. Kalau tau akan seperti ini jadinya, aku tak akan pernah meminta Siwon hyung datang." Aku masih mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada Donghae hyung meskipun ia masih saja tak menganggap keberadaanku disini.

"Kenapa Siwon lebih memilihmu dibandingkan denganku? Kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku hyung, maaf."

.

.

"Kyu, aku mohon bangunlah Kyu. Sudah setahun lebih berlalu, tapi kenapa kau masih saja tertidur? Hyung merindukanmu Kyu!" Bukankah itu Hyukie hyung? Kenapa ia bisa berada di rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?

"Bahkan dokter pun sudah menyerah. Tapi tenang saja, tak akan aku biarkan mereka membunuhmu." Aku jadi semakin penasaran. Lebih baik aku menghampirinya saja, lagipula aku juga merindukan Hyukie hyung.

.

.

"Kita kehilangan detak jantungnya."

.

.

"Kembalilah Kyu, disini bukan tempatmu."

.

.

"Aku…. Aku sudah mati?... siapa dia?"

.

.

.

Still Prolog

Next or delete?

* * *

Lagi-lagi aku buat prolog yang nggak jelas. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari 2am yang I wonder if you hurt like me. Silahkan menebak jalan ceritanya. Ini pernah aku publish di blog aku, tapi castnya 2min. Ini three shot loh. Aku menerima semua kritik dan saran dari kalian.

Yang udah terlanjur baca, silahakan tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa review ya. Review kalian akan menentukan cerita ini akan lanjut apa nggak. Semakin banyak review, maka akan semakin cepat aku mengupdate chapter pertama.

So, Review plis….

No Silent Reader


End file.
